Deku Bakugo Sexy One Shot
by goldensomething
Summary: I just love these two and decided to write some sexy smut about them. Get's VERY graphic, so enjoy ;)


Midoriya's door crashed open loud enough that he nearly fell out of his desk chair.

"Deku!" The word was a bark of seething fury, and Midoriya felt his face drain of color as he scrambled up and whirled to face the doorway, heart hammering a staccato beat in his chest, eyes wide. He knew who it was going to be before he settled eyes on the pale haired man that fairly burned in the doorframe, knew it and felt a rush of both dread and anticipation.

"You fucking try to protect me in training again, and I'll fucking _kill_ you!" Ka-chan reached behind him and slammed the door shut, before he stalked towards him with fire hissing from his lips and lightning sparking in his furious eyes.

"K-Ka-Ka-chan!" Midoriya stammered, raising his hands to fend him off as he backed up towards his desk. Adrenaline was a wild ride in his system, and he remembered that forbidden kiss from two weeks ago, the heat of Ka-chan's larger body seared into his memory. He also remembered the venom in his childhood friend's eyes when he'd stormed off afterwards, the total antagonism that had persisted since then.

Despite the thrill in him at seeing those ruby eyes, despite the way his abdomen clenched in a silly reaction to the defined muscles that were practically quivering with fury on Bakugo's body, it was unreasonable to expect anything.

He was pretty sure Ka-chan hated him. And the anger coming off him now? He was far more likely to get blown up than anything else.

Midoriya's hands met a firm chest as Ka-chan got into his space, glaring down at him and grinding his jaw like he really was considering blowing him to smithereens. "Stop_ helping_ me."

Midoriya's brows shot together as his temper ignited. "No." His fists balled up, and he straightened his back. "You don't get to tell me what to do, Ka-chan!" He had to tilt his head back to look up at Ka-chan now, and he squelched the shot of heat that wound tight in his gut at the sudden proximity.

Ka-chan growled, the sound nearly beastial, and his hand shot out with lightning speed. Deku jerked his head back, but not fast enough; Ka-chan's fingers latched onto his chin and tugged it upwards, his free hand landing heavily on the desk behind him.

Effectively, Modoriya was now caged in by a mass of furious male muscle and explosive sweat. Literally.

"Ka-chan, I don't care what you think, but if-" Midoriya started hotly, glaring up at him.

He never got to finish; Ka-chan swallowed his words when his lips crashed down onto Midoriya's, the fingers on his chin shifting around to cup the back of Midoriya's head, clenching in his night-green hair to hold him in place.

All of the fight drained from Midoriya, shock wiping it away. On instinct, his hands curled against Ka-chan's chest, curling into the soft t-shirt he wore. Ka-chan angled his head to deepen the kiss, a sweep of his tongue along the seam of Midoriya's lips. Ka-chan pressed forward, a slab of muscle that urged Midorya's back against the edge of the desk, until all he knew was Ka-chan, surrounded as he was by him, heated by his rigid body.

When Ka-chan ripped his lips away, Midoriya was panting, eyes wide as he stared up at his childhood friend. He couldn't speak-his heart was lodged up in his throat, his skin flushed and his gut tight with a thrill that set his blood on fire.

Only Ka-chan made him feel this way; only he could make him forget about everything, until he was just reacting, just...thrumming with heat and adrenaline.

"I_ hate_ that you make me feel this way," Ka-chan rumbled, less venom in his voice now. He didn't sound out of breath, not the way Midorya was. But there was a wild desperation in those ruby eyes now, along with a smoldering anger that was pure passion. It struck both fear and...arousal...through Midoriya's blood.

Unbidden, his cock stirred to life, and Midoriya's breath caught. He tried to angle his hips away, to hide the evidence of his reaction. "What way?" Midoriya gasped, pushing at the quivering muscles of Ka-chan's chest.

He had to know. Did Ka-chan's heart flutter like Midorya's did when he saw him?

Ka-chan let out another growl, this one laced with frustration, but he didn't pull back. No, he shifted to pin Midoriya against the desk, to stop his squirming, and brought their hips flush against one anothers.

Ka-chan froze, and Midoriya winced, feeling his cheeks flame with sudden heat. He had no room to withdraw, to move away, not with the way he was caged in with one arm braced against the desk at his side and Ka-chan's other still tangled in his hair.

Midoriya couldn't handle it-his eyes skirted away, afraid of what he'd see in Ka-chan's face. For a long moment, the only sound in the room was their breaths, and for Midoriya, the slamming of his heart against his chest.

"I hate…" Ka-chan started, his voice low, almost husky, and the rasp of it was a physical stroke over Midroiya's skin. "I hate that I want you so fucking _badly_." He shifted, hard ridges rubbing against Midorya's own, a delicious slide as Ka-chan slipped his arm around Midoriya's waist to haul him forward against Ka-chan's chest.

The shift in position, and Midoriya's attention zeroed in on the new sensation along his erection, a pressure that was unmistakably Ka-chan's cock, rigid beneath his work-out shorts. The searing heat of it drove the breath of Midoriya's lips, eyes going impossibly wider as desire flooded his system. "K-Ka-chan!" The words came out needier than he'd intended, and his fingers dug into Ka-chan's chest, trying to steady his suddenly lop-sided world.

"Tell me," it was pure demand, from a rough voice as Ka-chan lowered his lips to brush over Midoriya's. The hand he had in Midoriya's hair slid down and around, until he could curl his fingers around Midoriya's jaw and tug at his lower lip with his thumb.

He knew exactly what Ka-chan wanted him to say, because he knew this male, knew him better than Ka-chan liked.

"I want you," Midoriya breathed, eyes going heavy lidded as the last of his resistance melted away.

The anger in Ka-chan's body ebbed, but it left a quivering passion in its wake, one that was still furious in its power. Ka-chan was still angry at him, but now he had a different focus for that anger. Midoriya swallowed, a hint of nervousness in the anticipation that swirled in his gut.

"Now?" Ka-chan nipped a his lower lip, and Midoriya's knees went weak, his hips jerking against Ka-chan's without his volition.

All those nights that he'd fantasized about this moment, all those times he'd touched himself, bringing himself to relief with those ruby eyes glowing in his mind…

He was helpless to say no; in fact, he wanted this so badly it was a burn in his gut, and fire in his veins.

"Now."

His world tilted when Ka-chan hoisted him away from the desk and towards the bed against the wall. He landed on his back, hard enough that his breath punched out of his lungs, and he didn't have time to draw in another breath before Ka-chan's heavier body blanketed his.

Ka-chan shoved his hips down, grinding their erections together until Midoriya moaned, his head jerking back against the mattress. "Ka-cha-" his hissed out words were cut off when Ka-chan's lips crashed down onto his, tongue slipping past his lips in an aggressive shove that made Midoriya's head spin, his body jack up in reaction.

"Don't talk," Ka-chan demanded when he finally pulled back, his breathing picking up. His eyes snapped fire as he deliberately rolled his lips, and Midoriya could feel the impressive length of Ka-chan's erection, enough that it made her own body clench with sudden heat.

"Don't stop," Midoriya shot back, and slipped his hands around Ka-chan's hips until he could squeeze Ka-chan's ass, pulling him down to rub himself up against Ka-chan's cock.

* * *

"_Shut up_," Bakugo hissed, even as his head spun in disbelief.

Was this really happening?

And was he really going to…

Yes. Yes he was.

Because this heat had been insufferable for far too long. The looks, that _kiss_...He couldn't stop thinking about it, and he was so _fucking done_ with that. Maybe he could get this out of his system, work it off.

Looking down at the man in front of him...He didn't want to think that it might mean more than it did. He refused to think about anything other than the feeling of Deku's cock, hard as rock through his sweatpants. Bracing one forearm by Deku's head, he slipped a hand under his smaller body to cup his ass, digging his fingers into the firm muscles there to jerk his hips up harder against his own.

He watched as Deku's emerald eyes dilated, his cheeks flushing darker as his breath caught. His freckles were nearly drowned out by the passion on his face, and for a moment, his fury faltered. He was momentarily wrecked that that _look_, the pure happiness mixed with a desperate arousal on his innocent face.

_Dammit Deku!_ He though, gritting his teeth. This was only supposed to be about physical needs.

Even still, he couldn't stop; didn't want to.

No, he wanted this too damn much.

Decision made, Bakugo jerked up, straddling Deku's hips, and tugged his own shirt up over his head. Holding Deku's eyes, he tossed the material to the floor, giving him another chance to change his mind, but that stupid_ look_ was still in his eyes.

The one that made his chest tight even as his cock pulsed with _want_. Deku's lips were parted, eyes darkened to a rich pine color as his chest heaved from his breaths. His fingers twitched, and then he splayed them over Bakugo's thighs as his body arched beneath him.

"_Fuck_," Bakugo rasped, a spear of desire shooting to his abdomen. Reaching down, he shredded Deku's shirt in half, revealing the lean muscles of his torso in a sudden flash that made Deku gasp, eyes flaring wide. "I'll buy you another," Bakugo grumbled, and leaned down to press an open-mouthed kiss to Deku's chest.

Fingers in his hair, but Deku didn't tug or yank like Bakugo did; he stroked through Bakugo's blond strands in a caress that made his skin tingle. Deku was entirely too...too…

He couldn't finish the thought, not as his fingers scrambled for the drawstrings of Deku's pants. Deku made a needy sound in the back of his throat, shifting impatiently. Releasing the strings, he jerked the material down to release Deku's erection, his eyes latching on the pulsating member with an eagerness that made his throat go dry and heat flare in his blood.

Deku squirmed beneath him, cheeks hot and breaths coming in ragged gasps. He didn't quail for long; his own fingers shot forward towards Bakugo's pants, and he didn't resist at the smaller man tugged at them. He lifted his eyes from Deku's cock to watch his childhood friend's face as he pulled Bakugo's shorts down from his hips.

His cock sprang free, bobbing heavily, and Deku's eyes widened. "Ka-chan, you-"

"_Shut. Up._" Bakugo grabbed Deku's wrists and pinned them up over his head, leaning down to capture his lips in a hot kiss, slipping his tongue through Deku's lips to tease his. Deku moaned, arching his back as Bakugo ground the hot flesh of his erection against Deku's.

Reaching down, he held Deku's hips down as he ground against him, spearing his tongue into Deku's mouth as he fucked him the way he wanted to fuck Deku's asshole.

The way he was planning to.

Deku's body squirmed beneath his own, hips rolling with an eagerness that was making Bakugo's blood catch fire. Bakugo broke the kiss to shift his lips to Deku's throat, nipping at the flesh there before he travelled further sound, sliding his tongue along his collarbone.

"Please, Ka-chan…" Deku whimpered, his legs spreading between Bakugo's, pressing against the cage of his thighs. With a growl, Bakugo obliged, shifting his knees to the inside of Deku's legs, hooking one arm beneath a thigh to angle him_ just right_.

He ground harder against Deku, wedged between his thighs, then angled his cock until he was rubbing against his asshole. Deku's head fell back, hips jerked and thighs clenching convulsively against Bakugo's hips, but none of that body language told Bakugo to stop.

So he didn't.

Both of them were naked now, and it would be so_ fucking easy_, but the part of him that loved that stupid look on Deku's face stopped him. As much as it infuriated him, what was happening right now? It wasn't just about him.

So he shoved Deku's legs apart, shifting back to hold them wide for him, until Deku's cock bounced against his abdomen as he splayed out before Bakugo. "Ka-chan?" A breathless gasp, eyes gone heavy lidded.

Bakugo didn't say anything, he just bent down and took Deku's cock into his mouth in one fluid move. Deku cried out, his hips bucking, but Bakugo held him down as his tongue slithered along the base of Deku's cock, sucking at him in a long, hard draw.

"Oh..._fu-fuck!_"

That made Bakugo stop, made him pull back to stare down at this man who'd been in his life for a long as he could remember. He almost never heard him curse.

Deku could only stare up at him, a haze of pleasure on his expression, as Bakugo grinned with feral delight. He _liked_ making Deku crazed. Not giving him another second to breath, Bakugo latched back onto Deku's cock.

Deku's fingers finally clenched in his hair, but Bakugo held firm, suckling at his cock while he reached down to fondle his tight balls. Deku made a noise in the back of his throat, a low moan as his hips rolled, his abs tight.

The tension kept rising, Deku's small body quivering with pleasure, his breaths becoming ever more ragged. Just when Deku seemed about to explode into pieces, Bakugo pulled away.

Deku's entire body shuddered, and he stared incredulously up at Bakugo, his glorious cock glistening as it pulsed against his tight abdomen. "You...bastard…" he panted, hips twisting from his denied orgasm.

Bakugo grinned, a savage look, yanked his legs wide again. He sucked two fingers into his mouth, never taking his eyes from Deku's, then reached down to tease Deku's asshole. Deku went rigid, then boneless as a moan issued from his lips. He squirmed, widening his legs for Bakugo, and Bakugo slipped a finger inside.

_Tight!_ He was so goddamn tight.

Gritting his teeth to keep his cock from exploding at the feel of it, he slowly worked his finger all the way inside, pumping his fist in slow, firm thrusts. Deku's cock was bouncing against his abdomen, a drop of liquid glistening on the tip, his head thrown back.

Grinning with satisfaction, Bakugo worked a second finger inside him, until he was fucking the man with his hand, pumping in and out as Deku gasped beneath him.

Abruptly, Bakugo pulled out, and reached down to grip his own shaft. "Do you have lube?" He stroked himself once, slowly, from base to tip as he eyed Deku's asshole with deliberate intent.

Deku let out a little whimper, and Bakugo's eyes flashed up, his hand stilling on his erection. Deku was staring at Bakugo's cock, apprehension and need at war in those emerald eyes. "Last chance, Deku. I won't be able to stop after this," he warned, even if he knew it might not be true.

As much as Deku infuriated him, he didn't think he ever wanted to see Deku cry.

Deku looked up at him, and their eyes locked for a long, breathless moment. Finally, Deku swallowed, and his thighs spread a little, head tilting back. "Don't stop."

Bakugo was going to _eat him alive_.

"Well?" he growled, stroking himself again and glancing meaningfully at Deku's asshole.

In response, Deku levered himself up on his elbows, licking his lips. "No oil, but...let me…" he blushed, but reached towards Bakugo's erection. Bakugo dropped his hand, heart hammering against his chest as Deku's scarred fingers slid around his sensitive flesh.

Bakugo didn't stop him when he leaned forward...and took him into his mouth. Bakugo's head jacked back, his hips jerking, as his cock was enveloped in the moist heat of Deku's mouth. He gripped Deku's hair, unable to help himself as his hips urged forward, fucking his mouth in gentle, small thrusts.

Deku licked and suckled at him, taking each thrust that Bakugo gave him, until Bakugo's cock was drenched and throbbing, so close to orgasm that he had to tug Deku away from his enthusiastic ministations before he ending this too early. Gently, he shoved Deku back, pinning him down as he hoisted up one of his thighs up once more.

He was shaking, he wanted this so bad. His reached between them to grip the base of his shaft, squeezing himself to regain some control as he angled his erection towards Deku. The moment the tip pressed against Deku's asshole, a shudder of heated anticipation shot up his spine, and his heart thundred. Rapt, he watched as he slid his moist tip up towards Deku's balls, then back down to the puckered entrance that was his destination. He looked up to find Deku watching him, breathing ragged and cheeks flushed.

"Stop teasing." Deku's voice was hoarse, quivering with need.

Shuddering, Bakugo pushed forward, until his broad head breached Deku's asshole. Deku cried out, back arching and hands fisting in the sheets beneath them. Bakugo slowed, letting him adjust, but he didn't give him much time before he began to thrust into him in short, smooth thrusts, going deeper each time. He braced one hand on the mattress next to Deku's waist, and held Deku's hips down with the other.

Deku was quivering by the time Bakugo was hilt deep in his asshole, Deku's warm balls pressed against Bakugo's abdomen. Bakugo froze, looking down at his childhood friend, and saw that Deku was gasping in deep breaths, eyes wide, fingers white-knuckled. Even though his cock was begging him to start fucking, he held himself still, jaw tight, staring down at Deku.

Deku sucked in a breath, then another, and slowly...rolled his hips. Bakugo groaned, his control slipping, and a bead of sweat rolled down his nose.

"Ka-chan," Deku whispered, that flush of pleasure spreading over his freckles. "Please, don't stop."

Bakugo shifted to hold Deku's hips down with both hands, fingers digging into the sleek muscles there as he angled Deku's hips just right...Then he flexed his hips, feeling the muscles of Deku's ass clench around him. The pleasure that shot up his cock robbed Bakugo of breath, and it was a struggle not to start pounding Deku's ass in a mad frenzy. Instead, he growled low and slowly withdrew his cock...then slid back in.

The friction nearly killed him.

He hissed out a breath of pleasure, and withdrew once more, shuddering at the way Deku's asshole convulsed around him. Then he thrust back in, making Deku's cock bounce wildly against his abdomen, the ridges of his abs defined and oh-so-lickable.

Deku made a sound at the back of his throat, and Bakugo's eyes flashed up to find Deku had his head thrown back, neck muscles tight as he panted. "More?"

Deku's eyes flashed open, and their gazes clashed, red to emerald. "More," Deku demanded, rolling his hips.

With a growl, Bakugo began to fuck Deku in earnest. Long, hard strokes that had Deku crying out and his balls tightening with anticipation. Deku's fists clenched the sheets beneath them, anchoring himself against the thrusts that were hard enough to shift the smaller man across the mattress.

When Bakugo thought he was about to explode, he pulled out with a hiss of breath, interrupting Deku's displeased sound when he flipped the smaller male over onto his front, and tugged his ass up. He plunged back inside, hard enough that Deku gave a strangled shout.

Bakugo held himself still for a moment, buried deep and trying to catch his breath. Deku's back arched, thrusting his ass up in a silent demand as he fisted the sheets by his face. Bakugo leaned down over him, his front pressed to Deku's back, and feathered his lips along the column of Deku's neck. Both of them were trembling, and each time that Deku's ass clenched, Bakugo's cock twitched and pulsed inside that moist heat.

"You drive me crazy," Bakugo growled, and bit down on the muscle between Deku's neck and shoulder just as he reached around to fist his hand around Deku's erection. Deku let out a harsh moan, his hips jerking and milking Bakugo's erection deliciously. To reward him, Bakugo pumped his fist up and down that throbbing length in time to a slow, deep thrust of Bakugo's hips.

"Ka-chan!" Deku's hips jerked, back arching to thrust that tight asshole up towards Bakugo's hungry erection. Bakugo began to stroke Deku's cock in long, hard strokes, each in time with a thrust of his hips, upper body braced by his forearm on the mattress.

"Come," he commanded Deku, growling against his ear as he fucked him from behind.

He didn't have to ask twice, not with the way he'd already teased Deku. His body shuddered beneath Bakugo's, and his cry was muffled by the pillow as his cock began spurting hot semen across the sheets. Bakugo relished the feeling, his fingers slippery now against that hard length as he continued to pump his hand mercilessly. He shifted, keeping one hand on Deku's cock as he gripped the man's hips with his other, holding him in place. Growling in approval at the needy sounds coming from Deku, Bakugo picked up the pace, until he was slamming into Deku's ass, his balls slapping against Deku's own and Deku was whimpering from each thrust.

Without warning, Bakugo's cock exploded, pleasure nearly blinding him as he slammed home and threw his head back with a shout. His fingers dug into Deku's hips with a force sure to leave bruises, holding him in place as he emptied himself inside Deku. It was a pleasure beyond anything he'd ever felt, and when it was finally over, he was left gasping for breath, falling forward over Deku to land heavily on one forearm.

For a long time, the only sound was their panting breaths. Finally, Bakugo stirred, drawing on reserve strengths to pull out from Deku's ass, then collapsed next to him on the bed, body shaking from the force of his orgasm.

Deku collapse too, twisting until he was shoulder to shoulder with Bakugo, and they stared at the ceiling together as they struggled to catch their breaths. Bakugo could feel his erection pulsing against his own abdomen, spent in a way he'd never been before.

Movement out of the corner of his eye, and Bakugo knew Deku was looking at him now. Heat stole over his cheeks, but he refused to back down, turning his red eyes to stare back. "Not. A. Word." He rumbled.

Deku only nodded, looking dazed, and Bakugo wished he wasn't so damn affected by that face.

Dammit, this was a mistake!

It was a mistake, because now? All he wanted to do was do it again.


End file.
